Coligny
Coligny is the third largest city in the Royal Republic of Displaced Calvinists. Coligny is a French colonial city located along the Volta River in West Africa, approximately half way between Lake Volta and the Atlantic Ocean. It also serves as the district capital for Displaced Calvinists' Coligny District. The climate is tropical, with frequent thunderstorms during the rainy seasons. The city was founded as an extension of New Batavia Colony as a refuge for French Protestant Christians who were seeking to escape persecution. The City of Coligny is named after historic Huguenot leader, Admiral Gaspard de Coligny, who was martyred in the St. Bartholomew's Day Massacre in France in 1572. Coligny's most curious feature is a series of twenty-four pillars and obelisks scattered throughout the city. These trademark pillars memorialize the community's Huguenot founders and forefathers. The memorial pillars and obelisks can be found at each major entrance to the city, as well as in most parks, plazas, public buildings, and some residential neighborhoods. Industry and Business Coligny is noted for being the center of Displaced Calvinists' Water bottling industry and a leading competitor in the nation's production of Beer. The Coligny Springs Bottling Company is a cornerstone of the regional and national economies. The City of Coligny also boasts Displaced Calvinists' first and wealthiest Bank (Huguenot National Bank), the ColignyDome sports Stadium, "Le Temple de la Parole" (the Church of the Word), and the University of Coligny. The University of Coligny is most noted for the Coligny School of Business and Economics. Displaced Calvinists' hydroelectric power supply comes mostly from a series of dams along the Volta River, and is managed through the Coligny National Electricity Authority, headquartered in downtown Coligny. The Coligny Stock Exchange in the city's downtown financial district is considered one of the economic wonders of the world. As a Stock Market, it is officially classified by the international community as a National Wonder. Shares from across West Africa, as well as from other parts of the world, are traded on the floor of the Coligny Stock Exchange. Politics The city is governed by a board called a Classis, which consists of twenty-four elected City Elders, and is presided over by a Moderator. The most influential political party is the Capitalism Now! Movement, which was founded by the nation's wealthiest man, Water Industry tycoon Roland LeBlanc. Coligny houses the headquarters for the Capitalism Now! movement within the Royal Republic of Displaced Calvinists. Currently, the Capitalism Now! Movement is cooperating on the national level in a pro-Monarchy coalition government, and shares power with the Royalists, the Federalists, and the Democratic-Republican Coalition. People The majority of the city's population is French, with small communities of Scottish, Dutch, Korean, and Ewe minorities. The people of Coligny enjoy a slightly higher than average income compared to the rest of Displaced Calvinists. Most of the citizens of Coligny are members of the French Reformed Church. Out in the countryside of the Coligny District, not far from the city, an estimated three to four hundred Hungarian Calvinists from Transylvania have recently arrived, and established the village of Kolozsvár. The city's most notable citizens include politician and millionaire Roland LeBlanc, physicist and university professor Dr. Kim Jong Park, bagpipe musician Leonard Keith MacRae, and famed Gendarme hero of the North_Korea Rogue War, Captain Gabriel Guiton, who currently serves as Moderator of the city's Classis council. Category:Cities category:The Republic of Displaced Calvinists